Destroy Your Inhibitions
by lxke.writes
Summary: "My only regret is leaving you alone." / Sakura lands in the past with Naruto's last words ringing in her ears. She gets to work. She will not fail. [time travel] [sakura-centric]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Two years after being sent into the past, Sakura finally decides to return to Konoha.

NOTE: am i starting another fic when i already have two wips? hell fuckin yeah i am. this fic if mainly going to focus on characters, their development, and their relationships. what is plot. i mean, there will be some, but like. i'm a self-indulgent fool. Enjoy.

* * *

"My only regret is leaving you to do this alone."

* * *

It had been two years- two years since Sakura had been sent to the past and forced to become Uzumaki Nagisa. She knew that it was time to return to Konoha soon; most of her missions were complete and the Uchiha Massacre would be coming up in a few months. The prevention of that horrid event was one of her main concerns; she would not let that happen again. She would not abandon her teammate to depression and insanity. So, she began to plan.

Nagisa knew that she had gained a reputation for both her healing abilities and battle prowess. She was renowned as a "miracle worker", but also feared as an S-Class bounty hunter in the Bingo Books. She even had a nickname- the "Hidden Maelstrom." This was a result of her sudden appearance in the ninja world, and the fact that she went by the Uzumaki name, all the while sporting bright strawberry hair. She had taken on Naruto's last name in honor of her surrogate brother, and doing this had caused quite a stir. When Naruto's chakra flooded her system, forcing her body to accommodate to the Uzumaki presence, her hair had changed and her chakra reserves grown, making her truly look like an Uzumaki. But Uzushio was dead, as well as most of its people.

Nagisa also knew that various rogue nin, and even a couple village leaders, were after her head. They had informants who tried, unsuccessfully, to tail her. However, they had no luck. She was too good to leave a trail, causing all spies to lose her the instant she sensed them. But this time, she would let them come to her.

Already in the Land of Fire, she knew that if she openly traveled closer to Konoha, she was sure to catch the Hokage's attention. Luckily, she knew of a small merchant village not far from Konoha, so she decided to set out immediately. She could get there within the day if she tried, but she figured she should go slower in order to provide more opportunity for ninja to spot her, and, hopefully, report back to the Sandaime.

* * *

Two days passed, and Nagisa found herself in Shinrin Village, a small settlement supported economically by the various merchants that traveled through on their way to Konoha. Nagisa entered fairly easily, posing as just another inconspicuous traveler. That was, until a woman recognized her. She was immediately approached, the unfamiliar woman pleading nonsense with tears in her eyes. It was only when she calmed down that Nagisa could understand her.

"Please! My son, he's horribly sick, and we haven't found anyone who can help him. But I've heard of you! Please, Uzumaki-hime, save my boy!" the woman sobbed. Nagisa was filled with a great sympathy at the woman's plight. She knew what helplessness felt like. She knew what it was like to watch your precious people die.

"What's your name," she asked gently, placing a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Kyouko," she answered, blinking up at Nagisa.

Nagisa nodded firmly. "Take me to him," she said, her voice changing in tone as she entered "business mode." Kyouko nodded vigorously, hope shining in her eyes as she turned to lead Nagisa to her home.

They soon reached a small cottage on the edge of the village. Nagisa walked in behind the mother, taking in her surroundings warily. Years of war-honed instincts were hard to shake.

The home was scarcely decorated, and a bit shabby, alluding to their lack of wealth. No wonder they couldn't get a doctor.

When Nagisa stepped into a small bedroom, she at first didn't see the boy she was supposed to heal. Then, as she focused, she could make out the small form of a child bundled up in a multitude of blankets. She strode forward and got to work. Placing a glowing green hand on his forehead, she soothed his raging fever and performed a full-body diagnosis. She removed her hand when she was done, the boy sleeping soundly in the bed.

"What's his name?" Nagisa asked, not bothering to turn and face Kyouko. She always wanted to learn her patients' names. It made the job more real, the life more precious. She heard an intake of breath behind her.

"Hikaru. His name is Hikaru," the mother responded, voice thick with emotion.

"Bright light," Nagisa murmured to herself. "He will live," she declared resolutely. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Shisui sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He flitted through the trees quickly in hopes of making it to Shinrin village in a couple of hours. He had to get there in time; his target was known for never staying in one place too long.

When the Hokage ordered him to track down and approach the Hidden Maelstrom, Shisui was shocked. No one had ever been able to track her- the kunoichi was too elusive. So, having reports of her in Shinrin Village the past two days was suspicious. It was almost as if she wanted to be found. He was on guard.

As he approached the village, he slowed his pace; he didn't want to come across as hostile- if his target really was in the village, she was sure to sense his arrival.

When Shisui finally made it to the gates, he walked through casually, so as to put the villagers at ease. He knew they had seen his hitai-ate, as they averted their eyes after looking at his forehead. He wondered briefly why they seemed so averse to his presence.

He spent the whole afternoon searching for any sign or whisper of the mysterious kunoichi. Nothing. He could tell the villagers were hiding something- were they trying to protect her?- but he didn't want to push it and receive a negative response. So, he waited.

* * *

Shisui sighed as he sat down on a bar stool in the sole tavern of Shinrin village. He ordered a drink and rested his head in his hands. He was getting frustrated with the situation and his lack of progress. He knew she had to be there, but where exactly? No one wanted to tell him anything, and she was even masking her presence, so he couldn't track her by her chakra.

When a glass of whiskey was sat down in front of him with a clink, he didn't even think before downing it. He wasn't planning on getting drunk, but he definitely needed something to take the edge off of the stressful day.

It was late in the evening when Shisui decided to call it a night and check into an inn. He was fishing out some ryo from his pouch when he felt a person sit down next to him. His senses were suddenly flooded with the addition of a powerful chakra signature that had previously been hidden. He tensed instinctively and caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye.

"You're not very subtle with your info gathering, you know?" A soft, feminine voice spoke from his left. Shisui slowly turned in his seat until he was face-to-face with the very woman he had been searching for all day.

"Wasn't trying to be subtle," he replied casually. A small shrug and a raised eyebrow served to hide his nerves.

"Oh?" The woman gave him a sly smile of her own. She reached out an open hand in his direction. "My name is Uzumaki Nagisa."

Shisui hesitated before taking her offered hand, shaking it once before retracting his own. He remained silent, watching her intently.

"You know, it's polite to respond with your own name, Uchiha-san," Nagisa said gently, though Shisui could see the hidden force behind her eyes. He looked at her for a moment, calculating eyes searching for a threat. He was caught off guard at first by her knowledge of his clan name, but he didn't let it get to him.

"Uchiha Shisui," he finally said. Nagisa instantly perked up at his introduction. She obviously didn't like being ignored.

"So, Shisui-san, why is a Konoha shinobi hunting me down?" the red-haired kunoichi asked.

"Not hunting, merely… seeking you out," Shisui grinned good-naturedly in hopes that it would disarm the Uzumaki. Today was not his lucky day.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd cut the bullshit. You've found me, now tell me why the hell you came in the first place."

Shisui's pleasant facade remained plastered on his face. "Hokage-sama simply sent me to offer a friendly hand to a well-known kunoichi." Nagisa didn't look impressed.

"And what exactly does a friendly hand entail?"

"As long as you continue to avoid becoming a threat to Konoha or her people, we will not interfere with your work." Shisui didn't miss a beat. "Pretty good deal for a wandering shinobi, don't you think?"

Nagisa did not miss the underlying threat. If you cause trouble you will be eliminated. She stayed silent, pretending to consider the offer. She had to play her cards right.

"Well this Hokage of yours sure seems generous. I'd love to meet him," she said, voice smooth and face unreadable.

Shisui faltered. This was not part of the plan and he had to think fast. "Hokage-sama is a very busy man."

"Hm… I'm sure if he's so determined to get me on his side that he'd send a valuable nin like Shunshin no Shisui to play messenger boy, he'd be willing to have a quick chat." A smirk graced her lips.

Shisui paled before composing himself. So she knew who he was? Well, he supposed it made sense. Wandering shinobi had to be knowledgeable if they wanted to survive. Every bit of information was priceless. He made a decision.

"Alright. How about I escort you to Konoha in the morning?"

Nagisa relaxed, but kept her features schooled. She was in.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

NOTE: hope you guys liked this! i always hate first chapters, but i think we're off to a good start. the ball is about to get rolling, and i hope you stick around for the ride. chapters should get a little longer, but may not be super frequent, as i'm also working on my other shisaku, New Perspective (check it out if you haven't already). anyways, bye!

xoLuke


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** Sakura and Shisui arrive in Konoha. Origins are revealed and Sakura is not someone to be messed with.

* * *

Sakura had to hold back tears as she and her guide approached the red gates of Konoha. The village was bustling with an energy that she hadn't felt in years. It was home- but not hers. Not anymore. Not yet.

If Shisui noticed the way her breathing grew ragged, he didn't say anything. They had left Shinrin village at dawn, Sakura's patient fully healed and his mother eternally grateful. Shisui had felt a flicker of admiration at the way Sakura handled her patient with genuine care.

When the pair reached the village entrance, they were greeted by two familiar guards. Though Izumo and Kotetsu wouldn't recognize her, the familiar faces were still comforting. Though, she couldn't deny the spike of pain that came along with that comfort.

"Shisui-senpai!" Izumo waved them over cheerfully. He carefully eyed Sakura as the pair made their way over to the entrance desk to sign in. "Who's this?"

"This is Uzumaki Sakura- a guest of the Hokage," Shisui answered. This caused Kotetsu to perk up and survey Shisui's new companion. The two guards watched as they signed the entry log. Sakura gave a small bow and smile before she was led off by Shisui to the Hokage tower. Izumo and Kotetsu hummed in thought.

"The Hidden Maelstrom, huh?"

* * *

When the duo reached the entrance to the tower, they were let further in by the secretary. Her gaze followed them as they ventured down the hall.

Shisui led Sakura through the floors that she knew by heart, but pretended to be oblivious to. She noticed the way a few jounin would stare when they caught sight of her. They must recognize her. She wondered if the Bingo Books somehow got a picture of her.

"We're here," Shisui stopped in front of the door leading to the Hokage's office. He turned to Sakura. "I don't think I have to warn you about what will happen if you cause trouble."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; I don't have any nefarious plots or evil tricks." Shisui chuckled lightly before knocking on the door. A gravelly voice told them to enter.

Sakura had prepared for this moment for over a year, but nothing could completely brace her for the sight of the Sandaime, alive and well. While the old leader wasn't a huge figure in her life beyond the obvious, she had grown fond of him through the stories Naruto told her. She knew that Hiruzen was one of Naruto's precious people, and that was enough for her.

"Welcome," the Hokage greeted, a warm smile on his wrinkled face. "I hope your travels have been well, Uzumaki-san, Shisui-san."

The pair bowed before him, Shisui a little lower than Sakura. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Our trip was fine; we had the wind at our backs," Sakura replied. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the odd-yet-somehow-familiar explanation. He felt like he had heard Mito say something similar when he was just a boy.

"I'm glad," he nodded. "Now, what brings you here, Uzumaki-san? I must say, I was surprised when Shisui sent me a summon telling me you would be accompanying him home."

Sakura took a deep breath, and Hiruzen noted the change in her friendly demeanor. This was no longer a pleasant introduction between acquaintances, rather, a meeting of trained shinobi. She was all business, and this made him wary.

"Hokage-sama, I have come here to relay some important information I have involving Konoha and her future," Sakura said, voice firm and posture filled with a kind of confidence that only came with experience.

A flicker of steel shone in Hiruzen's eyes at her words. "And what, pray-tell, does this information consist of?"

"I know you are aware of the mercenary group, the Akatsuki," she started. Hiruzen stiffened and Shisui looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It is the one that Orochimaru joined after his defection. I also know that Jiraiya-sama has been attempting to track their movements and gain intel on the members and their motives."

Now, Hiruzen was suspicious. No one outside of his close circle knew of the true purpose behind Jiraiya's long-term trip. Not even the council was aware. So, how did this random kunoichi know?

"I can tell you are suspicious of me now, but I ask that you continue to hear me out," Sakura spoke with a voice that commanded attention. Hiruzen nodded for her to continue. "The past two years, members of the Akatsuki have either been killed or simply gone missing, and now, the organization has gone completely underground. I'm assuming that Jiraiya has told you of this; however, he does not know the cause."

"And you do?" Hiruzen's eyes were narrowed as the apprehension in the room grew. This girl was more than she seemed.

"Yes. I know because I am the one who has taken apart Akatsuki." Sakura remained completely calm, even as she felt hostility beginning to bubble beneath the surface of everyone in the room.

"Explain."

Sakura took a deep breath. "The rest of this conversation should be held in private. I do not trust anyone with this information, other than you and two others."

"And who would the two others be?" Hiruzen could feel the anxiety radiating off of his hidden ANBU. He could tell they were itching to attack- instincts were hard to ignore, and this kunoichi was making them go haywire.

"Yamanaka Inoichi and Naraka Shikaku," she answered without hesitation. "I trust they will not do anything with this information that could compromise village safety. Also, you will want Yamanaka-san to check my memories- the process will be much easier that way. And Nara-san will be beneficial for utilizing what you will learn from me."

"You are willingly offering to undergo a Yamanaka mind sweep?" Hiruzen was baffled. No one _wanted_ to have their mind invaded.

"Yes, I am. It is the best way to go about this," Sakura shrugged. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, comparing various factors and outcomes, weighing his options.

"Very well. However, I must insist that Shisui stay. He is a valuable and trusted shinobi," Hiruzen conceded. Sakura simply nodded in agreement. Hiruzen signalled for his ANBU guards to leave the room, and they did so immediately, though reluctantly. It was against everything they had drilled into their minds to leave their Hokage with a strange, dangerous kunoichi. However, orders were orders.

Hiruzen sent the last one out to summon the Yamanaka and Nara heads, making sure to let them know it was urgent.

When the two shinobi arrived, they became wary of Sakura's presence. They, of course, recognized her from her Bingo Book entry. However, they made no comment, instead bowing to their Hokage.

"You summoned us, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi greeted.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes," he activated his strongest privacy seals, "this kunoichi claims to have valuable information regarding Konoha." Shikaku gazed at her lazily, though everyone in the room knew he was considering her carefully. "She has offered to go under a Yamanaka mindsweep, and requested that it be you, Inoichi."

The aforementioned clan leader was surprised, but simply nodded. "Understood." He turned to Sakura. "Are you ready?" A nod of affirmation. "Okay, then I'll need you to relax. This may feel uncomfortable at first, but your cooperation will make this much easier." Sakura nodded once more and Inoichi stepped in front of her. He placed his fingers on her temples and they both closed their eyes. Silence reigned over the room as Inoichi worked to sift through her memories. Everyone was wondering what the kunoichi had to share that she felt would be necessary to be confirmed by a Yamanaka.

Suddenly, after quite a few minutes had passed, Inoichi stumbled away from Sakura, eyes wide and heartrate accelerated. He clutched at his chest and regained his composure before bowing to the woman before him. "I cannot express how sorry I am for your losses, and how amazed I am by your Will of Fire. You are truly a shinobi worthy of respect."

Sakura's eyes glistened with tears, probably from reliving painful memories. She gave him a watery smile, then schooled her expression as Hiruzen interrupted the moment.

"Inoichi? What exactly did you find?"

And so, Inoichi told Sakura's story. He told of a young, weak girl, of betrayal and friendship, of growth and strength, of battle and victory, and then of war and pain. He told the story of a girl whose world crumbled around her, until all that was left was a boy with blue eyes and a smile of sunlight. He told of how they were so desperate, so defeated, that she defied nature and traveled back to save a world once lost.

At the end of the devastating tale, every occupant in the room had a newfound respect for the woman. Hiruzen bowed his head, followed by Shisui and Shikaku, and once more Inoichi. Shisui was amazed that such a thing was _possible_ , while Shikaku's mind whirled through hundreds of calculations and possibilities.

"First, I must thank you, Sakura-san, for all you have done and continue to do for Konoha," Hiruzen started. "But I must ask- you have avoided Konoha until now. Why have you decided to return at this time?" He noticed the way Sakura stilled as a shadow crossed over her face.

"In about half a year, Uchiha Itachi will be manipulated by Shimura Danzo into slaughtering his entire clan, except for his younger brother, Sasuke. This is one event that I _will not_ allow to repeat itself." Sakura clenched her fists and locked eyes with the Hokage.

"What then, do you propose I do? I am aware of the tense situation, but so far, a solution has not come to me," Hiruzen asked her, a grave tone filling his voice.

"Speak to Fugaku," she said simply. "This whole massacre was the product of a lack of communication- on _both_ parts. The Uchiha drowned themselves in their bitterness, and the village let them."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. "I had not wanted to mention things to Fugaku, in fear of him feeling attacked and speeding up his plans. But I see the truth in what you say. I will meet with him as soon as I can."

"Good." Sakura folded her arms over her chest and looked to Shisui before speaking again. "I would also suggest looking into counsilman Danzo's affairs. As I said before, he was the one who manipulated Itachi-san. And, you may find other things that will disturb you." Sakura's gaze turned sharp, like the cutting edge of a katana. "If you fail to act accordingly, I will be forced to do so myself, regardless of the consequences," she warned.

"I will investigate him, and deal with my old friend as is necessary," Hiruzen promised, sensing the seriousness of Sakura's threat. "Is there anything else you wish to divulge or request at this moment?" Sakura paused and seemed to look at a person not present in the room.

"I would like to ask for custody over Uzumaki Naruto." Her voice was firm and anyone could tell how important this was to her.

"I think this is a good idea," Shikaku spoke up for the first time since entering the room. All eyes turned to him and he shrugged. "The boy has been alone too long. He needs someone there for him who doesn't do so on orders."

Hiruzen hummed in consideration. "Very well. Would you like me to summon Naruto-kun?" He agreed and Sakura's shoulders sagged with relief.

"No, I'd like to approach him myself, and build a bond first, if that's alright," she replied. Hiruzen voiced his permission, and their meeting concluded shortly after. The Hokage would have a living space prepared for her while she met with the young Naruto. Sakura set out with the determination of a woman saving the world.

* * *

 **I'm super sorry for the long wait! i promise nothing of mine has been abandoned, i've just been really busy with school and other matters. but it's here, and New Perspective should also be updated soon! hope you enjoyed the chapter. next up, sakura will meet young naruto and we'll get to see their bond begin to develop! see you then**

 **xoLuke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Summary:** A lonely boy finds family he didn't know he had. A woman holds a promise close to her heart.

 **NOTE:** IMPORTANT: so I went back and edited chapters one and two and changed a couple things. you can go back and read them again if you want but basically:

-Sakura takes on the name "Nagisa"

-Sakura now has red hair

basically I realized belatedly that it was kinda dumb for me to not change her name and at least slightly alter her appearance. the reasoning for the red hair is pretty flawed (explained in chap 1) but oh well, i do what i want/need

anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Nagisa stopped a few yards away from the familiar ramen stand, taking a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. She could hear his boisterous voice, could sense his sunny chakra and it hurt her and comforted her in ways she hadn't felt in a long time. This was what she wanted to protect; this was her true mission. Saving the world was all well and good, but what use was the Earth if the sun sank below the horizon, never to rise again?

She steeled her resolve and walked. Gently pushing the hanging banners out of the way, Nagisa stepped into Ichiraku's, the familiar smell filling her nose and bringing forth memories she hadn't visited in years.

"Hello, there! I'll be with you in one moment, Miss," Teuchi greeted jovially. She waved to him in acknowledgement and took a seat next to the young blond she had avoided looking at. As she waited for Teuchi, she could feel a gaze burning into the side of her head. She turned to meet cerulean eyes filled with curiosity and mild suspicion. The boy immediately looked away, embarrassed at having been caught. Nagisa smiled fondly at him, forcing back the tears that so desperately wanted to spill.

"Hey. What's your name, kid?" She asked, voice warm and posture relaxed. He whipped his head around to face her again and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'm no kid, 'ttebayo!" He proclaimed loudly. "I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so I can't be a kid!" Nagisa blinked in mild surprise, but just smiled easily.

"Alright, then. What's the name of my future Hokage?" She inquired. Naruto paused for a moment at the casual way she said that- at the simple faith she had in his dream.

"I- I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" He beamed at her proudly, puffing out his tiny chest. Nagisa tilted her head and tapped her chin.

"That's funny; I'm Uzumaki Nagisa," she said with fake contemplation. Naruto froze, jaw dropping as he stared at her in shock and awe.

"You-"

"Alright, Miss, what'll ya have?" Teuchi interrupted, wiping his hands on his apron.

"One pork ramen, please," she replied. Teuchi gave her a thumbs up and turned back around to prepare the food. She faced Naruto again to see that he was still staring at her. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"You're… Uzumaki?" He asked shakily, a hopeful and sad look crossing over his face.

"Yes, I am. Well, sorta," she scratched the back of her head. "I'm not Uzumaki by blood. Neither of my parents or their ancestors were Uzumaki that I know of. But my best friend- he was an Uzumaki. I took on his name after he died as a way of carrying on his memory. We were family in everything but blood, so it felt right," she explained, a sad glimmer in her jade eyes as she spoke of her friend. Naruto immediately decided that he didn't want this young woman to be sad. There was something about her that screamed at him, telling him that she was safe- that she was home.

"Well- You can be my nee-chan if you want! I mean… We can start a new family, and- and it'll be the best one!" He stumbled over his words and looked at her pleadingly, as if he could fight away her sadness with hopeful words. Nagisa stared at him in shock, not expecting such a reaction. Naruto noticed her silence and continued to blabber on. "I mean, only if you want! You- you don't have to stay…" he mumbled the last part and looked down.

Then, a hand was on his head, ruffling his sunshine-blond locks. He looked up again to see a soft smile on a pretty face, framed by red hair. "I would love to be your nee-chan, Naruto-kun," she said honestly. "I would want nothing more than to be a part of your family." _Once more_ , was left unsaid. _I'll be your family. And I will protect you._

* * *

As the afternoon passed and the two chatted, Nagisa buying the little Naruto bowl after bowl of ramen, they became fast friends. Naruto immediately took a liking to his new nee-chan, and his beaming smile never wavered as they spoke. Even when the only sounds were the slurping of ramen and the clanging of pots and pans, the young boy radiated happiness. Nagisa knew that Naruto had had a lonely childhood, but she was determined to change that. She knew his easy acceptance was due to a lack of affection all his life. Now that she was here, however, he would be loved and cherished.

"You're a ninja?!" Naruto exclaimed. He beamed up at her, demanding details. "What rank are you? What jutsu do you use? Are you super strong? Do you go on top-secret missions?" His excitement was almost overwhelming, but Sakura just smiled fondly and tried to answer his questions as they spilled out of his mouth.

"Yes, I'm a ninja. I don't have a rank like chuunin or jounin, since I haven't lived in a village in a long time," she explained smoothly. She did have a rank, but that was in her old time. Before. "For combat, I specialize in water and Earth ninjutsu, but my main focus as a shinobi is medical ninjutsu, which I can actually use in a fight. I'd like to think I'm pretty strong- I've worked hard to get where I am- but there's always room to learn more and better myself. And why would I tell you if I go on top-secret missions? That defeats the purpose of them being secret!"

Despite Nagisa's little dig at the end, Naruto was in absolute awe of his brand new nee-chan. She sounded super cool! But, wait- "Why haven't you been in a village?" he asked. Nagisa's face twisted with a foreign expression before smoothing out.

"My old village was destroyed," she told him sadly. "Remember what I said about my Uzumaki friend? He and I were the last ones left."

Naruto stilled as he heard Nagisa speak. The heavy grief was crushing. He did the only thing he could think of.

Nagisa let out an ' _oof!'_ when Naruto's tiny form collided with hers in a tight hug. He almost fell out of his seat, but Nagisa managed to pull them close together so that wouldn't happen. She ran her fingers through familiar blond hair and let a few tears drip as the young boy hugged her.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It's sad to think about, and it hurts, but I think he'd be really happy to know that we found each other. It sounds like fate, ne?" She continued to pet his hair as he squeezed her waist. She caught Teuchi's eye and gave him a nod which he returned. It was good to know that old man Ichiraku was looking out for Naruto when he could.

Eventually, Naruto lifted himself up and wiped his moist eyes. "Nee-chan?" He mumbled, sounding unsure of himself.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm glad you found me."

* * *

Eventually, it got late, and Nagisa had to walk Naruto home. She decided she would get settled into Konoha before telling him about her adoption plans. She wanted him to have a stable home, and also to genuinely want to be there. He was overjoyed by her presence, of course, but she had to be sure. She wanted him to trust her.

After dropping Naruto off at his dilapidated apartment building, Nagisa gave a pointed look to a certain spot in the trees a few yards away. "Quit following me like a creep. You might as well just walk with me," she sighed, hands on her hips. Shisui immediately flickered over to her, a not-so sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"Hey, Nagisa-chan!" he chirped, hands in his pockets. The sudden shift in honorifics nearly gave the woman whiplash, but she ignored it, save for the newfound tick in her brow.

"So why the stalking?" she asked casually. They started walking towards a nearby park, though it would most likely be empty at this time in the evening.

"Curiosity, mainly," he admitted with a shrug. "Also, Hokage-sama sent me to tell you about your new living arrangements." He handed her a slip of paper with an address, as well as a key. Nagisa thanked him and took the items, putting them in her pouch.

"Curiosity about what? You heard pretty much everything before," she raised an eyebrow as she spoke. Shisui hummed in acknowledgement as he fished for an answer.

"Well," he started, "hearing about what you've been through and what you've done is one thing. Seeing you interact with someone out of the goodness of your heart is another. And if I'm honest, it makes you seem more… real."

"What do you mean by that?" Nagisa questioned. Shisui paused and looked her in the eye.

"Hardly anyone is kind to Uzumaki. To see you go out of your way to do so shows not only that your story has weight, but that you were affected by it. It shows that you're human enough still, even after everything, to give a lonely boy a family," he explained, something heavy and intense in his gaze. "And, for you to seek one out yourself."

Nagisa was rather surprised. She didn't expect Shisui to think so much about her actions and reasonings. If anything, she had thought he was simply there to keep an eye on her. "You're rather… thoughtful," she observed.

Shisui laughed. "Well, someone has to be," he said with a grin. Nagisa rolled her eyes, but had a small smile gracing her lips. Shisui just had this way about him that inspired something _good_ in those he encountered. He almost reminded her of Naruto, but more reserved and practical.

They continued to walk until they reached the park. Sitting down on a bench, Nagisa gestured for Shisui to join her. He took the offer, and the two sat in silence for a while, until Nagisa broke it.

"I've missed this," she said quietly. Shisui looked at her in silent question. "Being in a village. Being part of a whole. It's lonely on your own, and there were times I almost lost sight of my goal- almost lost sight of myself." She wasn't quite sure why she was telling this to the young man next to her. Maybe it was the desperate need for human comfort, or maybe it was something else. She didn't know.

"But you didn't," Shisui pointed out. "That says a lot about your character- that you were able to keep going and eventually make it here." Nagisa remained quiet, but Shisui knew she had heard and acknowledged his words. He was understanding like that, and Nagisa was immensely grateful.

"You know, I think I'd like to meet Naruto sometime," Shisui said after a while. Nagisa turned her head to him with surprise evident on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah I mean," he shrugged, "I was one of his guards, for a short while. Until suspicions of the Uchiha grew. I would've approached him of I was permitted. At least buy him dinner once or twice."

"That… I think he would like that," Nagisa said softly. "He'll need more people than just me in his life who care for him." Shisui nodded in agreement at her words.

"Maybe once you get settled and Naruto is more comfortable with everything, you could introduce us," Shisui suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Nagisa agreed. A comfortable quiet settled around them like a soft blanket.

* * *

When Nagisa entered her new home to find it lightly furnished, with a small pouch of ryo on the table she smiled. It wasn't much, but it would be soon. She would make this her home.

* * *

 **NOTE:** ahhhh, i really enjoyed writing this chapter! im so sorry it took so long, but i hope the cuteness makes up for it. im already working on chapter four, so hopefully it'll be out in a week or two, depending on how busy i am. please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it! also, i only have a vague idea of where this fic is going because i scrapped several ideas, so if you have any suggestions of things you'd like to see, please let me know either in the comments or on my tumblr, lxkewrites. see you next time!

xoLuke


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Summary:** Nagisa and Naruto get a taste of family. Shisui makes an impression that will last for a long time.

* * *

When Nagisa woke up from her first peaceful sleep in a long time, it took her a moment to remember where she was and what she was doing. She was groggy from her rest, and it was strange, seeing how she had been on constant alert for nearly two years in the past, and even longer before she had made the jump. Despite its oddity, it was welcome.

Nagisa sat up and stretched her arms above her head, popping her back as she twisted and slowly became increasingly aware. A smile found its way onto her face when she thought about the previous day. Seeing Naruto again, albeit as an eight year old, made her feel so much more alive. It was as if her whole time in the past, even when working towards her goals, was spent as a shell of her former self. Now that she was in Konoha, with the beginnings of a new family, she felt her heart swell and fill her very being. She may no longer be Haruno Sakura, but she found that being born again as Uzumaki Nagisa might not be too bad.

After a quick sweep of her apartment, Nagisa found that the spacious home contained only the barest hints of furniture, a couple pillows and blankets, and basic facilities like running water and electricity. There were some kitchen appliances, but that was about it. She quickly became glad for the hefty amount of ryo she had spotted left for her by the Hokage. She may still have a decent amount of money from her bounty hunting, but it was nowhere near enough to completely furnish a new apartment, as well as buy other items like groceries, toiletries, and the like. She sighed and opened a storage scroll where she kept several clothing items, a hairbrush, a bar of scentless soap, and some tweezers. To hell with anyone who said tweezers were a useless item to have in the wild. Splinters were a _bitch_.

With brushed hair and a fresh set of clothes on, Nagisa went out to do some serious shopping. Her stomach growled. _Okay, maybe breakfast first_ , she thought. She grabbed her keys and ryo, and locked her door behind her as she departed from her new home.

Walking through Konoha was a very surreal experience. She had the chance to look around a bit the day before, but it hadn't fully sunk in yet at that point. Plus, that was in the evening. Nothing could compare to the utter liveliness of Konoha in the day. Ninja flitted around across rooftops, merchants advertised their wares, people bought fresh fruits and oven-baked goods, and children weaved through the streets with their friends, laughter ringing through the air as they played with one another. Nagisa had not seen such a hopeful, energetic sight for quite some time. Once the war started, Konoha was drab and dreary, but here, now, without the weight of impending destruction, everything was so bright and happy.

A few shopkeepers greeted her as she passed by on her way to find some breakfast. She returned the gestures with a wave of her hand and a kind smile, until she located a small cafe that she had vague memories of from her childhood. She was lead to a table where she sat and ordered some green tea and a breakfast pastry. As she waited for her food, she extended her senses to the area around her, wanting to just bask in the feeling of so much _life_ around her. That was how she noticed a certain ANBU captain watching her from a rooftop across the street. _Kakashi-sensei_ , she immediately recognized him. Her heart clenched, but she was snapped out of her oncoming sorrows by a polite waitress who arrived with her order. Nagisa thanked her and paid for the food, making sure to leave a decent tip. When she went to look at the spot where her old sensei had been, she found it empty. Interesting.

Once she was finished, Nagisa set out to go shopping. She traveled from store to store, picking out every necessity she could think of (as well as a few outfits and some nice-smelling lotions). She directed a few helpful store-workers to her apartment building where they could leave the bulkier pieces of furniture. They protested at first, even when she promised them she'd be able to take it up the rest of the way, but eventually relented. They probably figured she wasn't capable of lifting the heavy items, which would be a valid observation considering her body mass- should she have been any other woman. She decided not to get offended, as they were just trying to be considerate.

When her shopping bags became too plentiful, and she had to resort to putting some away in sealing scrolls, Nagisa decided to call it a day and head home. She could feel a presence trailing after her as she headed back to her apartment, but didn't bother to do anything about it. It didn't feel malicious, and wasn't trying too hard to conceal itself, so she figured it was safe. Besides, she was an S-Rank shinobi-she could protect herself.

Nagisa fumbled with her bags as she retrieved her key from her pocket, awkwardly clutching her items as she unlocked the door. She sighed in relief when the door gave and she was able to enter into her home and set her bags down. It was when she was halfway through unpacking everything that the chakra signature from before was at her door. She went over and opened it to see Shisui with his fist poised to knock, a surprised look on his face.

"Hey!" he chuckled, lowering his hand. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Nagisa replied. "Just doing some shopping, ignoring my stalker… the usual." She smirked at his bashful expression.

"Stalker? Wow, you should get the UPF to look into that. Beautiful women have been known to attract some unsavory types," he said with mock seriousness. They both knew that Nagisa knew it was him, but neither bothered to point it out (Nagisa was too busy ignoring the fact that Shisui had just inadvertently called her beautiful).

"Yeah, whatever," she huffed. "I think I can take care of myself." She stepped back and gestured Shisui into her apartment. "Since you're here, might as well come in. Oh! You can help me put my stuff away." A mischievous gleam could be seen in her jade eyes, but Shisui just gulped and nodded.

Nagisa clapped her hands when they finished putting away all of her various purchases, making her apartment seem more like an actual home. It felt good to have her own space to be in control of, especially after going so long without any sort of stability. "Alright, Uchiha, on to the hard part!" she chirped, leading the wary man out of her apartment building, where stacked furniture could be seen with a little note on it signifying who it was for.

"How are we going to fit all that in an elevator?" Shisui asked, staring at the large couch in particular.

"We're not!" Nagisa said. "We're carrying it all the way up. The stairwell is much wider." She nodded to herself in affirmation.

"Okay, well do you want to get one side and I'll get… the other…" Shisui trailed off as he watches Nagisa lift the entire couch with one hand and carry it towards the building entrance.

"Will you get the coffee table?" she called over her shoulder before disappearing inside and up the stairs. Shisui just stood there helplessly as he tried to process how _strong_ she was and wow his heart was beating really fast. Was that normal?

* * *

"Thank you so much for all the help, Shisui-san," Nagisa smiled at the Uchiha across from her. She tucked a lock of brilliant red hair behind her ear. She was still getting used to it not being pink anymore.

"It's no problem," Shisui grinned, though his back- sore from all of the bending over and lifting- disagreed with him. "And c'mon, it's just Shisui. The honorific makes me feel old and I'm currently in denial of the fact that I'm an adult and have responsibilities."

Nagisa just laughed and shook her head, taking a moment to reminisce about Before, and how Shisui reminded her of a strange mixture between Naruto and Kakashi. How that worked, she wasn't quite sure, but it was the best way to explain it. "Alright, fine, _Shisui_ ," she relented, rolling her eyes playfully. She was completely ignorant to how his breath stilled for a split second when his name fell from her lips.

"So, I think I have everything done for the day," Nagisa continued on. "I was just going to go fetch Naruto from the academy. Would you… like to come?" Shisui blinked in surprise. He honestly hadn't expected the invitation. He also hadn't expected becoming an impromptu mover, but oh well. Shit happens.

"Of course," he said. "I'd love to." Sakura beamed at him and they left her apartment side-by-side.

* * *

As the pair walked through Konoha's streets that afternoon, Nagisa noticed a fair amount of looks directed their way. She couldn't tell if it was due to her status as a newcomer, her vibrant red hair, or if it had something to do with Shisui's presence at her side. All options were plausible; Nagisa just ignored it in favor of making conversation.

"So… how old are you?" she asked awkwardly. She had a decent understanding of the original timeline and how events happened in relation to one another, but there were certain things that she was simply never privy to.

"I'm eighteen," Shisui answered, sending her a curious glance. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure I turned nineteen this past March," Nagisa replied. Shisui paused.

"Wait, so how old were you when you… you know?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"About seventeen," Nagisa shrugged. "It took me a while to adjust to the different time, so I may be a little off." Plus, it wasn't like they had calendars in the war. They were more concerned with surviving to the next day.

Shisui remained in quiet contemplation as they walked.

* * *

The academy doors opened and dozens of students spilled out and into the sunlight, shouting to friends and running to family members there to pick them up. It was a jovial scene, and it warmed Nagisa's heart to see the laughter and happiness. No one had been able to spare a moment for laughter during the war.

There was however, one straggler amongst the energetic children that immediately caught Nagisa's eye. He was, after all, the one she was there for- Naruto. The blond child watched longingly as his classmates were reunited with their loved ones after the school day. If one looked, they could easily see the aching loneliness that plagued the young boy.

"Naruto-kun!" Nagisa called, waving at him to catch his attention. The boy immediately perked up at hearing his name, searching for the source. When his eyes fell upon Nagisa, his whole demeanor lit up. He raced over to his nee-chan and tackled her in the biggest hug his tiny body could manage, wrapping his skinny arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach. Nagisa let out a huff as he collided with her, but returned the loving embrace.

"How was your day, Naruto-kun?" She asked, gently untangling his arms from around her so that she could look him in the face. He beamed up at her.

"It was okay!" he told her. "History was boring because Iruka-sensei talks for a _really_ long time, but we had taijutsu lessons and I think I finally got my new punch right!" he babbled on, eyes shining brightly as Nagisa nodded along and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day. And even if history seems boring now, you need to know these things for when you become Hokage," she said, shaking her head slightly at Naruto's pout. However, it was wiped away quickly when he registered her words and how she said " _when_ " he becomes Hokage, and not " _if_ ".

Shisui stood to the side and watched the warm scene with a fond smile on his face. It was easy to see how much Nagisa cared for the young jinchuuriki, and it filled his chest with a fluttering feeling he wasn't well acquainted with.

"Who's that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, pointing at Shisui as he finally noticed the jounin. Nagisa turned to look at the man, then back to Naruto.

"This is Uchiha Shisui; he's a friend of mine," she explained, ruffling Naruto's hair. "He was helping me set up my apartment and I invited him to come pick you up with me."

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Shisui tilted his head with a smile and raised his hand in greeting. Naruto seemed unsure, but nodded and mumbled a "hi" before looking back to Nagisa. Shisui wasn't offended- he understood the boy's hesitance. Hardly anyone had ever shown him much kindness until Nagisa, and she was family. He was a stranger.

"So, is there anything you'd like to do before we go back to my place for dinner?" Nagisa asked her tiny companion. Naruto looked up at her in shock. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting the offer, and it tugged at Nagisa's heart to see him so in awe of such a simple gesture.

"Um… could we go to the park?" he asked shyly. "The one by the Hokage mountain with the swings?" Nagisa nodded.

"Of course!" she agreed easily. She looked towards Shisui. "Would you like to come with us? It's okay though if you have somewhere else to be."

Shisui shook his head. "I've got nothing to do. Besides, someone needs to keep you two from causing trouble," he said slyly, giving Nagisa a wink. She just rolled her eyes, a faint pink dusting her cheeks.

"Whatever you say," she said. "Well, let's go!" She offered her hand to Naruto, who carefully took it. He grinned up at her when she swung their hands as they walked to the park, Shisui on the opposite side of her.

* * *

"Higher! Higher!" Naruto laughed freely as Nagisa pushed him on the swings. Nagisa laughed as well and complied, pushing him just a bit harder, but careful not to overdo it.

"I don't think I've ever seen the kid so genuinely happy," Shisui commented to Nagisa as she continued to push on Naruto's back every time he swung towards them.

"He just needed someone who actually wanted to pay attention to him. That's why he always pulls his pranks- he wants someone to see him," the red-head replied. Shisui hummed in acknowledgement and watched the two in silence.

"Nee-chan, watch this!" Naruto called and suddenly he had let go of the ropes and was in the air.

"Naruto!" she cried, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stick the landing, and would probably hurt himself. She rushed to catch him, but was too slow.

However, a dark blur flickered past her and caught the boy in its arms. Shisui held onto Naruto and looked over to Nagisa, assuring her with a nod that Naruto was okay. Nagisa sighed in relief and walked over to them.

"You shouldn't worry your Nee-chan like that. You could've gotten hurt," Shisui chastised the boy gently. Naruto was about to protest when he saw the tired, worried look on Nagisa's face. He immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry, nee-chan," he murmured, clinging onto Shisui. Nagisa just walked over and pat his head.

"It's okay, just be more careful next time. I could've healed you if anything happened, but that's no reason to let you get hurt in the first place," she told him. Naruto nodded quickly and clambered down from his place on Shisui's torso.

"Thanks for catching me, Shisui!" he said. "You're really fast! I hardly saw you move," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I'd hope so," the Uchiha grinned. "I am known as the fastest shinobi in Fire Country." Naruto stared at him in awe.

"Wow! That's so cool! Wanna play tag?" he asked, his eagerness evident on his face. Shisui lit up and agreed, happy that Naruto had gotten over his initial wariness towards him.

"You're it," he tapped Naruto's shoulder and flickered across the park. Naruto spluttered for a moment before chasing after the older man with a valiant war cry.

"Get back here!" he hollered, garnering a few glares from the civilian parents there to watch their children. They were easily ignored in the heat of the moment, Naruto more focused on catching Shisui than anything else. After a few minutes, Shisui flickered closer to Naruto and cried out as the boy tackled him to the ground by ramming into his knees. He knew Shisui had let himself get tagged, but he hadn't been expected Naruto to knock him over. Shisui just laughed and tickled Naruto's sides, who wriggled away while laughing uncontrollably.

"Now you have to get me!" the boy taunted, sticking his tongue out. Shisui shook his head and got back up, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. The blond quickly sprinted away. Shisui counted to ten to give him a head start, then started jogging towards him.

The two tagged each other back and forth for about an hour when Naruto got tired. He may have incredible stamina- even at his young age- but Shisui was _fast_ , and didn't feel above using his _shunshin_ in a game with an eight year old. Naruto loved that about him- loved how he challenged him and didn't shy away from interacting with him seriously.

"Let's get some dinner into you," Nagisa said to Naruto. She turned to Shisui. "You can join us, of course, if you'd like."

Shisui shook his head. "Nah, I have a mission tomorrow that I need to prepare for. Besides, I've intruded enough," he said. "Thank you though. I'll see you around. And you, Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Shisui!" Naruto called as he started to walk away. Shisui sent him a salute and flickered away. "I like Shisui," he told Nagisa.

"I'm glad," she replied. "Shisui's a good person." Naruto nodded and began to fill their trip to Nagisa's apartment with his cheerful chattering.

* * *

After a filling dinner together, Nagisa offered to let Naruto sleep over that night. As they curled up together on their makeshift bed of blankets- Naruto was adamant about having as many as possible to make the floor comfy for them both- Nagisa couldn't help but feel like she was finally home.

* * *

 **NOTE: wow i am on a ROLL getting this chapter out in a timely manner. also it's like 1,000 words longer than I normally do. i'm so proud of myself. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed! I know the first part was a little boring, but i needed to set things up for the future. Please leave a review for me!**

 **xoLuke**


End file.
